The air that I breathe
by UrKid
Summary: I was losing the coldness within me too. Love does that. Deidara asks a little bit of attention from Sasori [SasorixDeidara]


I could probably write a book about how great he is x) At least almost... Do review anyways! Appreciate the trouble.

* * *

I watch you sit there on a slightly reflecting rock. The moon is shining above, but the intensity of your crimson hair makes it seem like it was the real source of all light in the darkness. You don't notice it, but you're practically stealing the light to yourself. Your cloak is open and hangs loosely around your shoulders. Your eyes are unseen as your hair has fallen on your face and you're gazing down on a puppet in your hands. You're carefully polishing it into a perfect shape. I have the need to talk with you, but I don't know how to speak without breaking the magic. 

"What is it?"

I can't see your face, but I know all your attention is placed on the tiny puppet. Give me some time, give me your attention. I swear I won't ask for more, just this one time. No matter what I want, the only thing I need is to be around you, I swear. And I'll admit it, this is something that I want, but don't need, so now I'm asking can I be selfish. Can I ask something from you this once, now can I ask for a little bit of attention. I need to tell you something and I want you to listen. Please hear me and please do listen. Just this once, okay.

"I'm not your God".

But you are and you're so much more. You're my God, you're my dreams, you're my passion, you're my need. God, yeah, you're my everything. My emotions, my movements, my decisions, my desires, you hold my life and everything in me. Because, don't you know, I'm yours only. Now don't throw me away, you're the air that I breathe, you're the life in me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not obsessed, I'd die I you left, but when so I died because it wasn't possible for me to breathe any longer. It's the law of nature: take my air away and I will suffocate.

"Well then…"

You raise your head and you lay your puppet down. The gleam in your eyes is nearly blinding, probably another reflection, but ah, you're beautiful. You stand up however leaning back against the rock and I can see that I have finally caught your eye. You lazily tilt your head to your left. It's hard to say what you're thinking right now, it always is when you're feeling something near your normal status. I know people say you have no emotions, but that's not quite true. You show them very well when you feel something, but casual things don't make you feel, you truly need to feel.

"Tell me".

"I love you".

And this is where you show emotion. You smirk, almost laugh, but not quite. Even though at the moment I don't know why you're nearly laughing, don't know what that wide grin holds within, I can still feel my heart beating faster and the chaos forming around you. And you know why? Because I can see joy on your face. It's like the whole world's changing along with your emotions. When you're satisfied everything's how it should be, when you're mad everything's dead silent. Your excitement is an explosion and, you know, art is an explosion. But you hold the top.

"Poor, poor you. Don't know what love is".

You're my God, you should know, then why are you telling me I don't. I've never questioned my love for you, because that's just something that is there and I'm aware of it. The option of fighting back, after all I'm very well capable of separating true and false when it's in me, is a bit obvious. Who fights a god, I don't know, depends what god. However you expect me to fight, I know you do. You want me to have my own believes, to make my own decisions. In every decision I think of you, I said you hold them, you could say I make them around you. But I make them myself.

"I do know".

"No. I'm a pretty picture to you. Something to direct all your remaining affection to and conveniently I'm the closest one around".

You turn around and start to paint the sky in multiple colors. You're a God, you can do that. But don't be silly, I have everyone around me. You're the most inconvenient to fall for out of the blue. Because I fell for you before I really saw you and you know human kind, they like to fall for someone who's good-looking if they are to choose. And you were someone who most likely wouldn't return the feeling. The little things you do, even the ones that I hate, are each and all a reason to love you. They're you, I'm correct. And I love you.

"Don't play with me. Have you ever even thought about how I feel when you run around presenting nonexistent love declarations?"

"I never think about anyone but you".

And I stand up, making the biggest mistake of my entire life. I rush over to you, turn you around and kiss you. I never expected you to kiss me back, but you keep surprising me, one thing about you, one thing I love. I never realized what I was doing to you. I didn't lie, you were the only one that I was thinking about, but it never even crossed my mind that it would end like this. I feel this overpowering joy take over me and I know you do too, because I feel fire burning the grass around us. We really lost the control of ourselves then, you agree I believe.

"I love you".

A human kind is fallible, so are gods I think. You shouldn't have fallen for me. Didn't you want me alive more than you did yourself, I should have been more observant. I made you fallible because I loved you and I wanted you to love me too. It made you remember yourself, and I know you noticed I was losing the coldness within me too. Love does that. I was happy even I was near death and you were your perfect little self noticing this. You wanted me to get tough again. Well, it worked. But didn't I tell you that you're the air that I breathe, you should have believed when I did, I kind of destroyed your whole plan.


End file.
